


Misc Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Rescue, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Isaac panics, M/M, Owl's are actually evil birds of doom, Scott is a good boyfriend, Scott to the rescue, but will still back down from an alpha, scary noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt "Did you hear that?” - “I’m telling you, I’m haunted.”





	Misc Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Scott Isaac 7 please? Thank You

Isaac cursed as he tripped over a shoe on the floor of Scott’s bedroom, even with his heightened senses he still managed to trip over things at times. Usually when he’s panicking like he is now.

Once he was righted he made his way to Scott’s bed, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him awake quickly. “Scott! Scott, wake up!” He hissed, trying to be quiet even though they were the only two in the house.

Scott swatted at Isaac’s hand, groaning in protest at being awakened. “Just climb into bed with me, dude. I just wanna sleep tonight.” he protested as he scooted over in the bed without opening his eyes.

“No, Scott, listen, somethings going on.” He started to explain quickly.

“Isaac, it’s late and we have school in the morning, just get in bed and go back to sleep.” Scott said, finally cracking his eyes open and taking in the sight of a panicked Isaac. “What’s wrong!”

“I think I’m haunted!” Isaac blurted just before a loud thud and some kind of shrieking noise sounded from somewhere on the other side of the wall to their left.

Both boys jumped, Scott scrambling back in his bed so his back was by the window. “Did you hear that?”

“I’m tell you, I’m haunted!” Isaac repeated as he looked around the room frantically. “Woke up to that a few minutes ago. I thought it was coming from outside but it’s not! And it followed me down the hall!” He said quickly, scrambling closer to Scott when another bang sounded.

Scott grabbed hold of Isaac’s hand, steadying the other boy as he focused his hearing. A moment later he breathed a sigh of relief. “Dude, it’s an owl. It’s stuck in the wall. It probably got in through that hole in the roof that we made fighting that omega that tried to break in.” Scott explained as he climbed off the bed and dragged Isaac over to the wall with him.

“Seriously?” Isaac asked, training his own hearing and picking up on the sound of flapping wings and scratching talons on the other side of the drywall. 

“Seriously, lets see if we can get it out in one piece.” Scott said, flicking the lights on and letting his claws come out.

“Won’t your mom be pissed we’re destroying your wall?” Isaac asked as he Watched Scott start to cut lines in the wall with a single claw.

“She’ll be more pissed if we let an owl die in her wall and stink up the place. Besides we can get the stuff to fix the wall when we get the stuff for the roof.” Scott explained as he removed a large section of the drywall and set it aside. He let his eyes shine and a moment later he reached in and pulled out a surprisingly calm barn owl.

Isaac watched in awe as Scott took the owl to the window and let it go outside before turning off the light and dragging Isaac to bed with him. “Still think you’re haunted?” Scott teased.

“Shut up.” Isaac grumbled before snuggling closer to Scott and letting himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
